What Remains
by Ms.E1928
Summary: After a one off encounter Fitz and Mellie examine their marriage and have to decide What Remains... (MELLITZ ENDGAME)


**A/N: **This is **MELLITZ** if you don't like **MELLITZ**you can stop here. Unfortunately because people in this fandom can't stay in their lane I have to put this here. I welcome constructive criticism, but if you want to leave comments to just **TRY** to bully me into not writing **MELLITZ**or if you want to leave comments like you are **talking to a fictional character**then you might as well save me and yourself the time. And for all those who like to jump on with the it's **NOT CANON **argument here is some reading for you: ** wiki/Canon_(fiction) and wiki/Fan_fiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or any of its characters.

Now on with the show...

Fitz was heading to his bedroom, not the one he usually shared with his wife, but the one he had taken residence in as of late. He was passing his old bedroom when a faint noise stopped him. He stepped closer to the door and listened intently. He squinted his eyes trying, to focus on the sound he heard. He heard faint moaning and worried that something may be wrong with Mellie. Fitz entered the bedroom and headed towards the bed. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Mellie lay in bed bathed by only the dim moonlight filtering in through the slit in the curtain. Her eyes were closed shut tightly, her lips parted slightly. Her hips were moving underneath the covers and he noticed for the first time that her hands were nowhere in sight. His member hardened. He stood transfixed by the sight. Mellie reached up and began to rub her nipples through her satin nightgown. He was about to leave the room when he heard what she was saying.

"Oh Fitz I need you so badly." He turned around at that and stared at her. Her hips were still moving and he heard the faint buzzing of a vibrator. Her moans were getting louder and he knew she was close. He silently removed his clothes and strode over to the side of the bed. He brushed the mattress causing it to shake slightly. Mellie's eyes flew open at the movement. She sat up quickly.

"Fitz what are you doing?" She looked at his state of undress and her eyes widened. He didn't speak as he removed the covers from her body, grabbed the bullet out of her hand, and threw it on the floor still buzzing. He climbed on top of Mellie and kissed her fully on her mouth. She was still in shock and couldn't say anything. He moved to her neck and began to alternately bite and suck as his hips ground into her. Mellie wrapped her legs around his waist. Fitz's hand traveled down her flat stomach and between her thighs. He began to move his thumb against her already hard nub.

"Fitz oh God." Her hips began to match his rhythm. Fitz removed his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He slid into her slickness and groaned. Their bodies were soon moving together at a frantic pace.

"Mellie I have missed you so much. I've missed being with my wife. I love you." He bent and kissed her; she wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried out into his mouth as he hit her spot. Her legs tightened around his waist and a scream was ripped from her body as she fell over the edge. Fitz followed soon after, filling her with his essence. His heart was thudding against her chest and he laid his head against the side of her neck, trying to catch his breath. He rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling. Mellie sat up and looked at him, still in shock by what just happened. He avoided eye contact with her and her heart fell into her stomach. She knew that he was regretting what happened. Fitz sat up and left the bed. He found his clothes, slipping them on without a word to Mellie. He left the room without so much as a backward glance. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

It had been a month since that night. Mellie and Fitz never spoke of it. They went back to the status quo of their relationship. Mellie's heart had been ripped out once more; this rejection was nearly unbearable.

Mellie sat in her office going over some speeches that she would be giving in a few days. She looked up from the paper she was reading and the room started spinning. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the room to stop moving. After about a minute she was able to open her eyes. A headache began to creep up her neck. She massaged the back of her neck and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had too much to get done today to be dealing with this. Mellie stood from her desk and immediately regretted it, the room started spinning again and a wave of nausea overcame her. She bent over and nearly fell. She was able to grab her chair and sit back down before she hit the ground. She held her head in her hands trying to compose herself. Her head was now pounding and she was starting to become concerned.

She heard a knock at her office door, but before she could say anything Andrew peaked his head in.

"Hey." She looked up and immediately regretted it. He rushed over to her. "Mellie you ok?" She nodded. "Doesn't look like it to me."

"I just have a migraine coming on."

"Let me help you to your room."

"No it will pass. I have too much work to do today."

"Have you eaten today?" The light bulb when off in her head.

"No that must be what's going on."

"I'll have the chef bring you some lunch."

"Thank you so much Andrew." She looked up at him and he nodded before leaving her office.

Food was brought to her office, but the smell of the tuna salad made her dry heave. She immediately had her secretary come take away the untouched food. The smell of tuna was in her office. She had to get up and leave; she was feeling like she was going to pass out from the lingering smell.

She was walking down the hall when she saw Fitz standing at the end talking to Olivia Pope. She stopped in her tracks before turning and going the other way. She didn't want to deal with them today.

Fitz noticed Mellie out the corner of his eye. He was surprised when she didn't come over and confront them. He noticed that she looked a little wobbly on her feet and he was momentarily concerned about her, but she turned the corner and was out of view so fast he didn't have time to react. He turned his attention back to his conversation with Olivia. After the night he'd spent with Mellie he had redoubled his efforts to get back with Olivia and things were starting to look up for him. He was already planning in his head how he was going to slip away so that he could be with Olivia.

Fitz had been spending nearly every night with Olivia for the past two weeks. He knew he was being reckless, but he didn't care anymore. He needed to exercise himself from that night he spent with Mellie. The feel of her lips on his; the feel of her wetness surrounding him was burned into his brain and he didn't want to be feeling what he was toward Mellie.

Mellie had continued to be sick and now had a feeling what was wrong with her. She sat in her office trying to think of how she could discreetly get what she needed. She sent her chief of staff to the drug store with a list for her. She knew that she could trust her. Mellie was sitting in her bedroom when Mallory came back with her items. She thanked her and Mallory left. Mellie pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag and sat on the bed staring at it. She took a deep breath and moved slowly to the bathroom.

Fitz had barely seen Mellie in the last few weeks. She was definitely avoiding him and as long as she wasn't with Andrew he was fine with her avoidance. He made sure to keep tabs on Andrew. It was petty and he knew it, but he didn't want Andrew anywhere near his wife. Fitz was at Olivia's again. He was lying in bed basking in their afterglow. He was nearly asleep when there was a hard knock on the door. He threw on his robe and walked to the door. He figured it was one of his Secret Service agents. Fitz opened the door.

"Sir, we just got word that the First Lady has been rushed by ambulance to James Madison Hospital." Fitz's heart dropped into his feet. Flashbacks of the last time he was at that hospital went through his head. He turned from the door quickly and walked back into the bedroom. Olivia sat up in bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go. Mellie was rushed to the hospital." He said frantically looking for his clothes. He threw on his suit and headed for the door. He turned to a wide eyed Olivia. "I'll let you know." She nodded her understanding. Fitz's thoughts were running a mile a minute as he was being driven to the hospital. He prayed that this was one of her ploys and nothing serious. He was rushed into the private presidential wing of the hospital; the media was already starting to gather outside when word of the First Ladie's illness started to spread. He quickly walked through the corridors trying to get to her. Her doctor stepped out into the hallway and guided him to a private waiting room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a severe case of Hyperemesis Gravidarum." Fitz squinted not familiar with the term; the doctor noticed his confusion. "Severe morning sickness that has caused her to become dangerously dehydrated. She apparently lost consciousness due to the affects of the illness." All Fitz heard was morning sickness. Mellie was pregnant.

"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and led him to Mellie's room. She was lying in bed staring out the window. She had monitors on her and IV's in her arm. She appeared much thinner than the last time he'd really seen her. She turned when he entered the room.

"I told them not to call you." He was shocked by that statement. He closed the door and walked closer to the bed. Fitz took a seat in the chair by the bed.

"Of course they called me. You fainted and had to be brought to the hospital."

"I certainly wouldn't have wanted your evening ruined." Mellie stated sarcastically.

"Mels," He said grabbing her hand, but she snatched it away. Fitz sighed. "Did you know?" She remained quiet although she knew what he was asking her. "Mellie did you know you were pregnant?" He said a little forcefully.

"Yes." She hissed out.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you going to tell me?" She looked at him, blue eyes blazing.

"Of course I was going to tell you Fitz, it's not exactly something I could have kept a secret forever."

"Then when, because you have to be over a month along. You should have told me as soon as you found out."

"What difference does it make, you know now." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten. She was impossible sometimes.

"Mellie is it mine?" She laughed but there was no mirth.

"How could I have possibly been with Andrew since you have a Lojack on him now?" Fitz had nothing to say after that statement.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes Fitz it's yours. It was conceived the night you came into the room, and fucked me to get your rocks off and then ran back to your precious Olivia."

"Mellie that's not what that was about. You are my wife. I still find you attractive and when I came into the room…." She cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about that night Fitz, not now not ever." Before he could speak the doctor came into the room and informed them that they would be keeping her overnight for observation. They were hoping that she would respond to the treatment given for her severe morning sickness. Fitz stood up after the doctor left.

"I'm going to go back to the White House so one of us is there with Teddy. I will also call Karen to let her know you will be ok. I'm sure she's worried sick." Mellie didn't say anything. She kept her head turned toward the windows. "Mellie." He said coming closer to the bed. She still didn't answer. He leaned down and kissed her temple, she recoiled from his touch. "Don't be that way."

Mellie turned on her side away from him and refused to say another word. Fitz sighed again and left the room.

Every time he tried to broach the subject about their unborn child she shut him down. She was not letting him be a part of anything having to do with the child or her pregnancy. She made sure to schedule doctor's appointments when she knew that he had meetings. He was growing increasingly frustrated with her behavior. He was going to make her talk to him because he wanted this child to have a better upbringing than their other kids. Fitz headed up to the residence once he knew that she had retired for the night. He had been sleeping in another room, but that ended tonight. Mellie was in the shower when he came in the room. He undressed and was going to just throw his night clothes on, but he decided to jump in the shower with her. She was bent over washing her legs when he entered the shower. She stood up immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower." Fitz reached around her and grabbed his loofah and body wash. He began to wash his body like she wasn't staring at him like he had two heads.

"Get out!"

"Mellie calm down. I just wanted to take a shower." She rinsed her body off and exited the shower slamming the glass door behind her. Fitz was surprised the door did not break. He finished his shower, took his time drying off before he left the bathroom. Mellie was in their closet and he walked to see what she was doing. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting your clothes so you don't have to keep coming in here. Take these to another room." He went over to stop her motions.

"Stop it." She shrugged him off and kept grabbing his clothes off the hangers. "Melody I said stop it!" At the use of her real name she stopped, whirling around to face him.

"I don't want you here!" Tears sprung forth and ran down her cheeks. Fitz felt horrible. He went over and grabbed her tightly and held her to his chest. She tried to fight him off, but he wouldn't let go. She eventually stopped fighting; they both slid to the floor and he held her tight. Fitz rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh baby it's ok. I'm sorry." He said kissing the top of her head again. After about twenty minutes her sobs quieted. She looked up at him with blood shot red eyes.

"Why don't you love me anymore Fitz?" She sounded so broken. He hated what he'd done to this magnificent creature.

"I do love you it's just so complicated." She nodded and tried to extricate herself from his grasp, but he was having none of it. He stood, still holding her, then lifted her into his arms. Fitz carried her to their bed and laid her down gently. He climbed into bed and pulled her to lie on his chest. "I'm excited about the baby." He mumbled into the side of her head. Mellie remained silent. "Why won't you talk to me about this?"

"I just don't want to Fitz."

"Mellie we are having another baby, I know the circumstances are not the best." She laughed at that understatement. "But we still need to talk about this."

"What's there to say Fitz? We are bringing yet another child into our fucked up relationship. I wanted so badly to end this pregnancy, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He was shocked that she considered an abortion.

He sat up and looked at her. "Would you have told me?"

"No." His heart broke.

"Wow. You'd want to hurt me that badly."

"How would I be hurting you if you never knew about it?"

"Mellie have you ever…." He couldn't even finish the question.

"No Fitz, I've never had an abortion before. Every time you have knocked me up I've had the child." He couldn't help but to look relieved. He gathered her in his arms despite her protests and lay back with her head on his chest.

"We need to try to fix our relationship. We don't need another life being messed up." She was silent and he looked down to make sure she was still awake. "Mellie?"

"It's too much water underneath the bridge now Fitz. We can be cordial to each other, but there's just too much hurt and pain. We have caused wounds in each other that will never be healed."

"Is that why you won't let me come to any appointments or tell me how your pregnancy is coming along?"

"No I just don't want to get my hopes up that you will be there for me. I thought that night that you came to me that things would be different, but they weren't. I know that you don't want me or our kids. That you want to go off and start a new family with Olivia and forget any of us ever existed." Mellie sat up and moved away for him. Fitz was shocked by the hurt in her words.

"Mellie," He said touching her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. She stood from the bed and walked over to the windows. Fitz followed closely behind. He noticed for the first time how her body was starting to change. Her hips were more rounded and stomach held a small bump. His child was growing within her. He began to get turned on. He always found pregnant Mellie attractive. He thought back to how her body chemistry changed while she was pregnant, how her already delicious taste became even more intoxicating. He missed out on so much while she was pregnant with Teddy he didn't want that to happen again.

Fitz walked over to Mellie and rubbed her shoulders. She tensed again. He wished that she wouldn't recoil from his touch. He moved the hair from her neck and bent down to kiss her neck. She went to pull away, but he wrapped his arm around her from behind and pulled her closer to him, his hardness pressing into her back. Mellie gasped when she felt him. His hand was splayed across her lower stomach where their child lay. Fitz kissed behind her ear and he could hear her trying to stifle a moan. His other hand went around and rubbed against her hard nipples.

"What are you doing?" She moaned out.

"I want you." He said simply before going back to working on her neck. Mellie tried to step out of his embrace again. "No" He said.

His hand moved down her stomach and rested over her mound. Mellie threw her head back onto his chest giving him better access to her neck. He spun her around in his arms and before she could react he had her crushed back to his hard body. His hands went to her magnificent ass and pushed her center further into him. Mellie-despite herself-found herself grinding into him. He bent down and attacked her mouth. His tongue slipped in and tangled with hers. Fitz reached down and hoisted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. He pulled her nightgown up and her panties down her legs. He stepped back and looked at the vision that was his wife. His cock strained in his pajama pants, and he quickly pulled them off and left them in a pile on the floor.

Fitz opened her legs and bent down between them, her heady scent filling his nose. He could feel the pre-cum dripping from his tip. He licked across her slit. Mellie moaned loudly. He couldn't help but to smirk. He licked her a few times before stiffening his tongue and delving into her folds. She bucked against him, and he grabbed her hips to keep her still. His tongue moved in and out of her opening. The more he licked, the more her sweet nectar started to flow out of her. He formed his mouth in an "O" and sucked at her opening while his tongue darted in. Mellie released a strangled cry of his name. He loved how he could turn this strong woman into putty. Fitz moved up to her nerved bundle and began to lave it with his tongue. Her clit became stiff; Fitz inserted two fingers into her and timed them in rhythm with his sucking. Mellie began to dig her feet into the mattress; her hands moved down to his head and ran her fingers through his soft curly hair.

"Fitz oh Fitz." Mellie's brain was mush and she couldn't think of anything coherent to say. She started to move against his face more, he began to suck her clit harder and move his fingers faster. She knew she was close. Her legs clamped around his head as she screamed out. What she screamed out he wasn't entirely sure. He lapped at the juices that flowed from her. Fitz licked his fingers clean. He was in heaven. Once she finally relaxed against the bed he sat up and crawled up her body. He licked her mouth and then sucked her bottom lip in between his. She tasted herself on his tongue. Mellie wrapped a leg around his back and Fitz settled between her thighs. He slid into her and closed his eyes at the delicious feeling taking over. He began to move within her. He looked down and blue met blue. Mellie closed her eyes.

"Look at me." He whispered. She opened her eyes and they kept their eyes locked. Her hands rubbed down his back. He always loved how she touched him when they were intimate. If he were honest with himself he was angry with her all those years for taking this away from him. It wasn't just the sex it was the emotional connection she used to have with him, it was the love and care that she had for him. He missed it and he was angry with her for not giving it to him. Now he knew why things changed and he felt like an ass for not recognizing what was wrong and for turning his back on her.

"You ok?" Mellie noticed that he seemed to be a million miles away and she worried that he was thinking of Olivia. He was brought back to the present and he looked at his wife. He could tell what she was thinking and he felt terrible.

He bent and kissed her lips. "Yes I'm ok." He said as he continued to move within her body. He looked her deep in the eyes. "I love you. I never stopped." Mellie blinked trying to stop the tears from flowing. She didn't want to believe this would last. He knew that she was afraid to be vulnerable with him. He didn't push her to say it back. The intensity started to build between them. Mellie dug her fingernails into his back as her legs clamped tightly around him. He began to rise and fall faster, her slick opening became even wetter. Her moans started to get louder. Fitz felt himself losing control. He tried to hold out for her, but his resolve was slipping away.

"Come for me baby." He said breathlessly as he bent down and sloppily kissed her. He pushed into her a few more times before they both came undone groaning out the other's name. His hips moved lazily against hers as he cock softened. Mellie rubbed circles on his back as one of her thighs stayed loosely around his back. He kissed the side of her face before rolling onto his back. Mellie knew that this was when he would leave her and pretend like nothing happened, but he gathered her in his arms and held her against his body. She was surprised at that move. Fitz pulled the blanket that was hanging half on the bed and half on the floor over their bodies. Mellie wound her arm around his torso and found herself falling asleep. Fitz knew sleep would soon take him.

"I love you Fitz." She said softly before she went off to dreamland. Fitz smiled, rubbing his hands down his wife's back before he too fell asleep.

Mellie softened her stance toward him, but he could tell she still wasn't entirely convinced that he was willing to work on their marriage. They hadn't been intimate since that night almost a month ago, but he continued to come to their bedroom every night since. He was going to show her that things were different, that he was different.

Mellie walked into her office and noticed a large brown envelope on her desk. She sat down, picking up the envelope and examining it. It didn't have any writing on it. She figured it was for her so she opened it. She pulled out what looked like land deeds. She was confused-Fitz owned property in Vermont. She continued to look through the papers and came across pictures, pictures of Fitz and Olivia at this house in Vermont. He had bought her a house. Mellie threw the papers down on her desk and covered her mouth. Of all the things he'd done this hurt the worse. She composed herself and gathered the papers putting them back into the envelope. She stood from her desk and calmly left her office, walking toward the Oval. Mellie strode into the Oval and slammed the envelope on his desk.

"What's this?" He said picking it up and pulling out the contents. His heart dropped in his chest.

"You tell me." He stood from the desk and walked over to her.

"I can explain. I did this before I knew about what happened to you, before Gerry, before the baby." He went to touch her stomach, but she moved away from him.

"How disgusting can you be? You bought your fucking mistress a house!"

"Mellie, please calm down." She scoffed. He walked near her again, but again she avoided him. "How did you get this?"

"Does it matter? This is the last straw Fitz. I will not take any more humiliation." She went to walk away, but he grabbed her. She tried to snatch away, but he got a hold of her pearls and held her tight. She stared at him wide eyed. Her body was pressed tightly against his.

"Don't walk away from me!" He said through gritted teeth. "I bought that house before I knew what was going on with you, before I knew about what my father did, before our son died. I thought you had used me and didn't really love me. I know better now." She tried to move away from him but he yanked at her pearls. The silk thread gave way and the pearls fell to the floor one by one. Mellie looked down wide eyed. Fitz hoisted her onto the desk before she could react. He had her skirt up around her hips and panties down in seconds.

"Fitz!" Mellie put her hands on his chest but he grabbed them and held them by her side. He leaned in and captured her mouth. He let go of her hand and undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled his pants and boxers down before grabbing her legs and pulling her to the edge of the desk. He felt between her thighs and found her ready and wet for him. Fitz slid into her; Mellie clamped her legs behind his back. He began to frantically move in and out of her. She wound her hands behind his back and took a fistful of his shirt to hold onto him. The Oval was filled with the sounds of their moans. Both of them were close to the edge when they heard a knock on the door. Mellie tried to disengage, but Fitz was not having any of it. He kept moving within her.

"Fitz someone is at the door." The person knocked again.

"I'm busy give me a minute!" Mellie looked at him shocked. He grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to him; he kissed her hard to get her attention back on him. She began to push her stiletto covered feet into the back of his legs and she clamped around him tightly

"I'm close." She whispered. She threw her head back and moaned loudly when he hit her spot. "Fitz!" She shrieked when her orgasm overtook her. He buried his face in her neck and bit down as he grunted out his release. They remained coupled until their heart beats returned to normal. Fitz pulled his slackening length from her. Mellie hopped off the desk and pulled up her underwear. She smoothed down her skirt. She looked down to find her pearls all over the floor. She bent to pick them up, Fitz helped her. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He kissed her with a promise of things to come.

"I love you." He said rubbing her growing belly.

"I love you." She whispered back. He let her go and she opened the office door. Waiting for Fitz was Cyrus who gave her a knowing look and Lauren who wouldn't make eye contact with her. A blush of embarrassment started creeping up her face. She said her goodbyes and hastily retreated.

Cyrus entered Fitz's office and scrunched up his face. If he had any question what they were doing he didn't now.

"Sir you might want to Fabreeze the place." Fitz gave him a dirty look. Cyrus went to walk near the desk and he almost fell on something. He bent down to pick up a pearl. He looked at Fitz and raised an eyebrow. Fitz stood and snatched it from his hand.

"What do you want Cy?" Cyrus noticed that getting his rocks off didn't make him a nicer person.

Cyrus handed him the day's briefings. He was about leave the office when Fitz stopped him.

"See that envelope on my desk." Cyrus looked over and nodded. "I need you to take care of that for me."

Cyrus grabbed the envelope and looked at what was inside. He looked up at Fitz. "You didn't?"

"I did, and now I want you to get rid of it for me." Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Very well. Oh sir, when are you going to announce that the First Lady is knocked up?"

"In another month. We want to wait till she's out of her first trimester."

"Very well." He strode out of the office not believing the shit he had to put up with sometimes.

Fitz and Mellie had announced that they were expecting another child, which was all the media wanted to talk about. Every speech that either of them made was then followed by many questions about the impending arrival of the newest Grant which they had found out was another girl. Fitz was sitting in his office when there was a knock.

"Come in!" He looked up to see Olivia walk through the door. He stood up and came around. "Olivia what can I do for you?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me in person that Mellie was pregnant again. Is it really yours?" Fitz furrowed his brown unbelieving of what she was asking him.

"Of course it's mine." She nodded.

"So you've been having sex with her."

"She's my wife." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Now that matters?" He deserved that.

"It does now. We have reconciled."

"Obviously." She sat on the sofa and he came to sit next to her. "Did you ever love me? Or was I a temporary distraction until you and your wife could work things out?" Fitz sat next to her and took her hand.

"Liv you know that I loved you, that I still love you. I just realized that I still love my wife and I want a life with her."

"Fitz we need to….." Mellie's words were cut off when she saw Fitz and Olivia sitting on the sofa holding hands. "I didn't realize you were busy." Fitz released Olivia's hand and stood up.

"Mellie it's not…" She held up her hand and walked swiftly out of the office. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should be going." He nodded as Olivia left the office. Fitz went to find Mellie. He walked to her office.

"Is she in?" Her secretary nodded and he strode into her office. He found Andrew hugging his crying wife. Fitz's ire rose. "You just couldn't wait to get your fucking hands back on my wife!" Fitz approached Andrew, but Mellie got in between them. A thought came into his head. "It was you wasn't it!" He said pointing at Andrew. "You gave her that information about Vermont." Andrew stood smugly not denying anything. Mellie looked at him.

"Andrew did you give me that?" She didn't know what to think.

"Yes. You deserved to know what kind of man you are married to. I love you Mellie. I would never have left your side the way he has." Fitz wanted to barrel into Andrew.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've just been waiting around, circling our marriage like a buzzard. She is my wife and that is not going to change!"

"Because of you she almost ended up dead." Mellie whirled around and pleaded with Andrew not to do this. He stepped around Mellie and got into Fitz's face. "You were so wrapped up in your own feelings that you didn't notice how upset your wife was. That your bastard of a father raped her and she tried to kill herself because of it." Fitz's eyes went wide. He looked at his wife and could tell what Andrew was saying was true. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Mels" He said softly. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He stepped around Andrew and walked to her. "Is this true? You tried to kill yourself." He said nearly strangled by the emotions inside of him.

A steady stream of tears fell down her cheeks. "I couldn't deal with what happened to me." He went to hug her but she stepped away. "This doesn't change what you were doing with Olivia." Fitz looked at Andrew.

"I need to speak with my wife, alone." Mellie nodded his way and Andrew left. "Mellie what you saw was me telling Olivia goodbye." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not stupid Fitz."

"I never said you were and what I am telling you is the absolute honest to God truth. I was telling her goodbye that you and I were going to work on our marriage." Mellie wanted so badly to believe him. He walked toward her and she did not back away. "Mellie I'm in this. I promise you." He held her face between his hands. "I know it's going to take some time for us to build the trust back up, but we can do this."

"I've done things too Fitz."

"I know, and it doesn't matter the reasons we did things to hurt each other, that hurt our children and that stops now. No more letting outsiders in this marriage." He pecked her lips. She buried her face into his chest. Fitz released her and broke out in a huge smile when he felt the baby kick. He placed a hand over Mellie's small round belly. The baby was kicking constantly. He looked up at her and they both smiled. "She wants us to get along."

"Apparently so."

The baby finally settled down. Mellie and Fitz knew that they had a tough road ahead of them, but they were grateful for the second chance, and were committed to making this work. They had to be open and honest with each even if those things were not pleasant. They both promised the other that they would always tell the truth, that they would lean on each other before they leaned on anyone else. They had learned a lot about themselves and their marriage in the last 15 years, and they knew that they would be able to make it.


End file.
